Madeline Hatter/cartoon
Madeline Hatter debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Madeline participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Raven, and has a chat with the narrators. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In the present, she tries to cheer up Raven, who's gloomy about her unpleasant destiny. The next day, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, where she shows how eager she is for her own destiny. Madeline joins an intervention, organised by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. That is, Headmaster Grimm said they'd be having a tea party, which is why Madeline is present. She refuses to speak out against Raven's rejection of her destiny. Madeline runs against Apple White for the job of royal student council president, making her the first to ever run against the school favorite. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. Madeline attends Grimmnastics class. Madeline attends Professor Nimble's class. Needing practice to ask Raven on a date, Dexter Charming tries his skills on Madeline. His words come out awkward enough for her to assume he is talking Riddlish. Maddie takes Raven to Giles Grimm, whom she thinks might know if the threat of disappearance upon refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends is true or not. They learn that it is not true. When Raven does refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony, Madeline is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Madeline has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. Madeline asks Raven why she's upset, and gives her an idea. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. In the present, she tries to cheer up Raven, who's gloomy about her unpleasant destiny. The next day, she participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, where she shows how eager she is for her own destiny. Maddie takes Raven to Giles Grimm, whom she thinks might know if the threat of disappearance upon refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends is true or not. They learn that it is not true. When Raven does refuse to sign the Storybook of Legends during the Legacy Day ceremony, Madeline is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Madeline watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Madeline and Cerise hear a strange echo in the hallways. Later, she is excited for Raven, who finds a note at her locker. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Madeline and Raven hang out in front of the school. Madeline attends the True Hearts Day dance. She cheers Raven up after her revelation. She chats with Raven about their class schedules. Madeline bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Madeline happily dances to Raven's music, and plays the role as an announcer at the talent show. Madeline finds out that Blondie is to review her family's tea shop, and suspects that Blondie would not approve of such an atmosphere. She and her friends cleanse the tea shop of its wonder and madness. Later on, Madeline reveals the real tea shop and pleases Blondie. Madeline appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Madeline commences a tea party to recharge the madness of Wonderland Grove. Madeline and Raven admire Apple's easy life. Madeline plays croquet. Madeline calls the Narrators as to wonder which side Kitty is categorized in. She follows along with them, but acknowledges that Kitty keeps her side a secret. TV specials Madeline and Cerise hear a strange echo in the hallways. Later, she is excited for Raven, who finds a note at her locker. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Madeline and Raven hang out in front of the school. Madeline attends the True Hearts Day dance. She cheers Raven up after her revelation. Madeline helps set up decorations for the dance. Madeline visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed, she believes that Raven convinced her. Madeline is part of the Thronecoming parade and a few hours later, is summoned by Raven and Apple in help to find the real book. Madeline claims that Giles Grimm may be able to help, as she notes riddles down. Madeline, Raven and Apple sneak off during the Bookball Championship, who are in need of Cedar so that they are able to tell where the book is hidden. Madeline leaps into the portal of the Storybook of Legends, landing in Cupid's story. She returns a page from Cupid's story and is sent back to Giles's headquarters. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Madeline and Earl Grey have a tea session in the hallways. She is confused because she mixed up the servings and turns to Raven, who isn't paying attention. Raven instead is worried about her date with Dexter and wants to ensure it's perfectly planned out. Madeline has a great person in mind for the situation. Madeline is delighted to see the chaos the hut has made around the school. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. She has tea with the Wonderlandians on a tree upside-down. Maddie takes on the role as the seller of gingerbread. She is part of cooking class and tries to persuade the girls to supply them with more gingerbread. Madeline hangs by the rink. Madeline, antsy that Apple and Raven are disagreeing, is determined on having them make up and be friends again. She acts as Raven's wicket keeper in the croquet match. At the end of the day, Maddie tries congratulating Apple and Raven by making them see the big picture. Maddie manages her father's Tea Shoppe. Madeline watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Madeline and Lizzie show Ginger to where the Well of Wonder is. Madeline sits by Kitty at the Chef Showdown. Lizzie, Madeline and Kitty all are excitable due to the fact that Alistair and Bunny, their Wonderland friends, have visited the Spring Fairest. Although Kitty is proud of her mother, Madeline and the few snap at Kitty, who leaves them. The four Wonderlandians have tea together to calm the tension after Lizzie finds that her map book is missing. Madeline is glad that she meets her father in the Tea Shoppe. She gets notified about Ginger's pie through Brooke. Therefore, Madeline swipes every pie off every customer in the Tea Shoppe. Madeline and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie and they find Ginger's message in that one. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Madeline is hopeful that Kitty can end the game. Madeline and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. She and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Madeline has lunch in the castleteria and shows up late at Apple's meeting at the Study Hall. Because of a certain impatient narrator-in-training, Madeline finds out and spreads the word that the Queen of Hearts is in danger. Because of Raven's spell, Madeline is transported along with her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Madeline gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds her old acquaintance Courtly Jester. Following lunch are the next two classes Madeline attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Afterwards, Maddie and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Courtly sentences Madeline and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Madeline is sent to detention and thanks to Brooke, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and Madeline is directed by the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole but continuously ends up in the wrong places. Finally, Maddie and her friends make it to Card Castle and meets up with Kitty, who leads them to the present room. There she finds Courtly Jester and attempts swiping the book off of her but she fails. Madeline, along with Apple, Briar, and Kitty, are taken aback by how the dark magic's possessed Raven. With the help of Apple, Raven returns back to her old self and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. Chapter 4 Webisodes Madeline attends Dance Class-ic. Madeline is then seen be sad over Farrah never getting her wish, then is seen helping Farrah's wish come true. She is seen in Muse-ic Class dancing to Melody's songs. She is walking the grassfield suddenly coming across Nina Thumbell and then having an adventure with her. Madeline is seen with the bunch of kids surrounding Jillian's beanstalk. Madeline, Briar, and Ashlynn are in the Castleteria, with Madeline showing her trick for the talent show next "Chapterday" (Saturday), when Briar spots the new girl, Meeshell. Ashlynn, Briar, and Maddie invite her over, but Madeline accidentally spills some tea onto the floor and on Meeshell's feet. Meeshell gets shy and runs off. Maddie, Briar and Ashlynn bring a snapdragon flower to Meeshell's dorm, but she still acts very shy. Later on, Ashlynn, Madeline and Briar go off talking about Meeshell's shyness in the hallway, but when they hear singing in the Grimmnastics swim class room, they go in. They discover that Meeshell is a mermaid and that she has an excellent singing voice. Meeshell apologizes to them for running away, and explains her lack of confidence when on land. They have Meeshell sing in the talent show, to which she does a really great job to. Madeline shows them the biggest cup of tea ever, to which takes a long time, so Meeshell does an encore. TV specials Maddie plays cards with Darling and Lizzie. Maddie visits the dragon stables and finds that a dragon has transformed her hair into candy. She signs up for Dragon Games and is part of the Evil Queen's team. Madeline persuades Raven in the audience to join the games as Darling's replacement, who has been forced to forfeit due to her injured leg. Maddie accompanies Darling and follows her to the dragon stables. Maddie gets onto her dragon and flies to the Enchanted Forest. She attends Apple's funeral and once Apple is awake, she rejoices. A notable thing Maddie exclaims is how she mentions Monster High while listening to Raven's farewell speech. She flies back to school on her dragon with Ashlynn, and they make use of Maddie's hat of many things to fend off any dragons that are approaching them. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - vote for Maddie.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Maddie's riddle.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple agrees.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg The Day Ever After - angered Rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Replacing Raven - evil replacement.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - Cedar's ventriloquist act.jpg Once Upon a Table - catching the madness.jpg Once Upon a Table - Maddie doesn't care.jpg Once Upon a Table - hat-tastic teashop.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - Wonderland style.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Rebels playing very, very chill croquet.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mini plot twist.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - keeping everyone guessing.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Bunny, Madeline, Alistair and Lizzie.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Sugar Coated - Out of gingerbread house.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ginger, Madeline, Duchess, Cupid and Ashlynn.jpg Wish List - Farrah helps Apple and Madeline.jpg Wish List - Madeline and Ginger.jpg Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png Thumb-Believable - Almost Tread.jpg Thumb-Believable - Nina Wish.jpg Thumb-Believable - Touch the gem.jpg Thumb-Believable - Distressed Girls.jpeg Thumb-Believable - Were saved.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Madeline and Rosabella.jpg Thumb-Believable - Five girls spying.jpg Thumb-Believable - Cat!.jpg MCOOHS - All the broken cups.jpg MCOOHS - Girls brought a flower.jpg TINBLSB - Apple and Madeline 2.png TINBLSB - Apple and Madeline.png TINBLSB - Apple and Madeline 3.png TINBLSB - Crystal, Apple and Madeline.png TINBLSB - Madeline 2.jpg TINBLSB - Madeline, Northwind and Jackie.png TINBLSB - Madeline Hatter dm.jpg ABBS - Apple, Raven and Madeline.jpg TV special gallery Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven doesn't get it.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - antsy Rebels.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Madeline title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - inside Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - Ashlynn and Maddie in Raven's vision.jpg Thronecoming - Raven's announcement.jpg Thronecoming - Raven convinced Maddie.jpg Thronecoming - floats are coming down the street.jpg Thronecoming - cheering for Raven.jpg Thronecoming - looking for Giles.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - where's Earl Grey.jpg Thronecoming - Madeline dressed up.jpg Spring Unsprung - spring has sprung.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderland water.jpg Spring Unsprung - Maddie and Lizzie laughing.jpg Spring Unsprung Where's the Well of Wonder - Ginger gets going.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - riddles are awesome.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - right tile.jpg Spring Unsprung - the curse lifter.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Wonderlandians celebrate.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Maddie hears Brooke.jpg Way Too Wonderland Raven's Magic - Raven finds a book.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - the White Rabbit bows.jpg Way Too Wonderland - class transition.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - grown Maddie.jpg Dragon Games - girls playing cards.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie gets dragon.jpg Dragon Games - Mira annoyed.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie's persuasion.jpg Dragon Games - Lizzie and Maddie worried.jpg Dragon Games - teamwork.jpg Dragon Games - girls go flying.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's arrival.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie and O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - Apple unconscious.jpg Dragon Games - Monster High.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie and Briar crying.jpg Dragon Games - Apple choking.jpg Dragon Games - I'm not Prince Charming.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Dragon Games - Raven figuring out the booking glass.jpg Dragon Games - Ashlynn and Madeline riding Crumpets.png Dragon Games - Evil dragon after Ashlynn and Maddie.jpg WTW MAIN 6.jpeg epic winter - madeline and mad hatter.jpg epic winter - madeline and raven.jpg epic winter - madeline.jpg Notes * Madeline's 'Signature - Rebels' cartoon model lacks the white polka dots on her gloves present on her other iterations however in the cartoon, her gloves are light blue. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters